Splintered Crystal Ball
by Senshineko
Summary: Just a few short side-stories with charas I'm creating for a fanfic set during actual TV episodes.
1. The Victor's New Clothes

This is set in episode…  
  
^^;  
  
Which one was the one that Utena was running around as a "normal girl" in?  
  
At any rate:  
  
No own no permission no money no sue…please?  
  
  
  
The Victor's New Cloths  
  
A whisper swept through the Ohtori Academy one morning. Utena Tenjou the "prince" of the Junior High students had changed dramatically. Everyone parted for her and stared as she quietly walked to class. Not only was this normally cheerful and valiant girl suddenly meek and downcast, she was not in her unique boy's uniform that made her stand out but the pale white and green girl's uniform. There was much speculation and many opinions about what caused this to happen but the one this focuses on is a pair just outside of the gossiping crowd.  
  
"Wow Utena-sama looks good in the proper uniform. You'd think it was designed with her in mind," a seventh grader observed. Her black hair contrasted sharply not only with hers but also her pale skin and crystal blue eyes. She stood by the side of her older brother who lounged on one of the random benches that were scattered about the school. His high school uniform went better with the hair color he shared with his sister but his eyes where dark gray.  
  
"I'll give you that but I like her other one better," he mumbled toying with the earrings on his right ear.  
  
"You only respect rebels like yourself huh?"  
  
"She's no longer a duelist."  
  
The sister looked down at him in confusion.  
  
"How can you tell? We can't see from here weather or not she's wearing her ring."  
  
"She's lost her noble spirit," he leaned back and looked up at her, "That's what the change in cloths represents. It's been broken. She no longer has the Rose Bride so she's no longer the Victor."  
  
"Does this mean we're going to…"  
  
"No we can't as long as the ghost still controls Nemuro Memorial Hall. We need that place to focus your powers."  
  
She looked away and sighed.  
  
"And how are you doing at the fencing club?"  
  
"I'm a fly, no, a spec on the wall as far as Arisugawa-sempai is concerned. Miki-san's nice though, he gave me a few pointers on my geometry homework once."  
  
"You're not supposed to be noticed by either of them."  
  
"He does that for everyone. I would have attracted more attention if I refused."  
  
The brother nodded, "Ah, good."  
  
"I don't understand why everyone thinks Arisugawa-sempai's so scary though. She looks more like she's constipated most of the time. A laxative or two in her lunch would clear that up I think," she said her soft tone not changing.  
  
He sat up barely able to hold in his laughter, "You wouldn't!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Go to class and be more respectful of your sempai."  
  
"Like with you?"  
  
"Go!"  
  
"Alright! Oh and good luck with tryouts for the kendo team," she called trotting away with a wave.  
  
He was still snickering and shaking his head halfway to the high school building. He paused and looked up at the sky.  
  
"Sometimes I almost forget what she's done, how truly evil she is. But I won't faulter she and her fake prince will pay for betraying me."  
  
Sobered greatly, he hurried the rest of the way. 


	2. The Upstart

This is set in episode…  
  
^^;  
  
I gotta start looking these things up…  
  
As always:  
  
No own no permission no money no sue…please?  
  
1 Upstart Challenger  
  
2 In the kendo dojo a boy fell and the crowd cheered.  
  
~Are you waiting for your fencing skills to catch up with yours here? You can do better than that.~  
  
"Sorry dude, you ok?"  
  
The floored competitor ignored the winner's offered hand and stood up removing his helmet. His unrulely dark blue hair waved as he turned to the crowd that wasn't watching them.  
  
"Go Saionji-sempai!"  
  
"You're the best Touga-sama!"  
  
The other removed his helmet as well.  
  
"They always the masses. Who do you think will win this one?"  
  
The boy watched the two a moment studying the moves of the team captain and student council president. Unlike the two they were fighting without the heavy armor.  
  
"Kiryuu," he said flatly just before the winning move was made.  
  
"Wow how do you do that?"  
  
"It's not that hard. Saionji-sempai hesitated leaving himself open."  
  
The winner sighed propping his bokken on his shoulder, "They're always the center of attention because they're on the student council. I bet even if we beat them we won't be noticed."  
  
"And you'll never beat me if you stand watching all the time," the red haired president chuckled as he passed the two giving the fallen a pointed glance.  
  
"You learn a lot about your enemy when you study how he fights," the boy hissed in return putting his helmet back on.  
  
"Oh that is true but doesn't give you competence. Keep practicing 'Tanto- kun'," Touga advised and continued to the showers.  
  
The winner replaced his as well and the two took their stances on the mat again. They went about their paces sizing each other up before the attack. One suddenly raised his bokken above his head and slashed down but the other was able to block the move and the crack of the hollow wood striking each other echoed through the room as the offense repeated the blow. The defender was forced back a little with each shock and was nearly to the edge of the mat when he was struck on the right thigh instead.  
  
"Migi-do!" the winner this time round announced before bursting out laughing.  
  
"What now?" the new looser exclaimed practically ripping off his helmet to reveal the former winner.  
  
"I figured it out!" the other explained recovering his self, "They can't tell us apart under all this armor!"  
  
"We're not as experienced as the sempais so we have to wear it," his friend reminded him dryly.  
  
"So I'm going to work until I am! Are you with me?"  
  
The boy shrugged and they set up for another match.  
  
  
  
A final note: Please read "Kendo for the Uncommon Idiot" by Manten No Miko. It was basically my ummm… very helpful and muchly needed reference for the story. ^_^; 


End file.
